


Goodbye (Despair) Nurse

by Nellancholy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Impact Play, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Verbal Humiliation, brief mention of injection and a nonspecific clinical drug, mundane non-despair au, not that it matters, they just keep going back and forth like this for the entire night, they're bad at it but it works for them, well miu slaps mikan around a bit, while ejaculating on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: The two top contenders for the title of Ultimate Switch face off in the bedroom.





	Goodbye (Despair) Nurse

Mikan let out a low purr in the dim candlelight that illuminated her bedroom,her hands tracing the bare skin of the precious,beautiful gift that lay wrapped before her. Of course,it was not every day that she received a gift that was wrapped in a binding of its own making.

 

Miu whimpered softly,with her face down and ass up in Mikan’s bed. Having previously been stripped of her pink dress and thigh highs,all that remained on the inventor’s soft,curvaceous body was the collection of leather straps and rings she used as accessories,and a thin,padded chain that circled her waist,pinning her arms behind her back. Clipped to the chain was a pulley with an advanced sensor attached,indeed of her own design. That was the only reason she wasn’t wriggling and squirming and screaming and swearing right now. If the sensor detected any violent movements,like say,a feisty sub struggling against their bonds,the chain would tighten further,squeezing them quite (un)pleasantly.

 

But that was exactly what she wanted,wasn’t it? That’s the way she programmed it…

 

Mikan’s tender ministrations continued,with her hands in latex gloves. Miu had to admit,she enjoyed seeing Mikan in her nurse uniform. Not her actual,workplace uniform,oh no. She meant the _sexy_ one. The one that was a tight white button-up dress that barely covered Mikan’s round,thick ass,the one that could hardly constrain Mikan’s heaving bosom. The one that came with a little hat splattered with fake blood. (You could tell it was fake because it was a deep red.)

 

It was at this moment that Mikan chose to gently but steadily slide her index finger into Miu’s tight,puckered anus,inviting a muffled grunt and a clench from the inventor. With Mikan gently teasing her body,and the sheer embarrassment of her position,Miu was already close to bursting. Her face contorted,sweat running down her cheeks,with tears almost about to join them.

 

“M-Mikan-” Miu began,only to be silenced.

 

“Shhh…please,won’t you address me properly? This is…a medical practice,after all…” Mikan cooed.

 

Miu let out a whine of frustration. It took every ounce of her rapidly collapsing will to hold herself still,to prevent the chain from constricting her further. “N-N-Nurse Mikan…p-please,slow d-down…I-I can’t…”

 

Mikan leaned over Miu as her gloved finger slipped in deeper,twisting slightly. Her response was delivered straight to Miu’s ear,her hot breath curling against Miu’s cheek. “Mmm,I can’t do that,you know? Naughty,dirty little piggies have to hold nice and still for their prostate exams…”

 

That was it. Hearing Mikan’s teasing insult delivered in a soft,sultry tone,the Ultimate Inventor’s orgasm,like her inspiration,could be contained no longer. Her anus clenched. She forced herself to draw her knees in and tuck her chin in,curling up like a ball to avoid any sudden movements as she came,a thick,hot load of girlcum surging out as she let out a decidedly piggish little squeal.

 

Mikan,for her part,didn’t let up,thrusting and twisting her finger as she let Miu ride out her climax. After about half a minute,she sat up again,not yet making any move to release Miu.

 

Instead,Miu heard Mikan roll her dress up a bit more,followed by a familar,warm object pressing against her dilated anus. “My my,piggy made quite the mess…but we can’t stop now. It’s time for her colonoscopy…” God,things like that were supposed to sound gross,but Miu couldn’t help springing back to attention when Mikan said them in her soft,delicate voice.

 

“Ready or not,here I come…” Miu barely had time to try and relax her muscles before Mikan slid in,almost hilting in a single thrust. Miu heard a quiet,stifled moan from Mikan,just like the sounds she herself was making less than a minute ago.

 

Suddenly,a loud clang rang throughout the room as the pulley fell apart,the chain binding Miu rapidly loosening. Not missing a single moment,Miu rolled over and threw her leg out,kicking Mikan in the jaw as she rolled onto her back and sat up,using the momentum of her movement to throw Mikan down instead,with her cock still hard and throbbing inside her.

 

Even with her face covered in sweat and tears,the inventor was able to crack a broad smile as she sat atop the now-quivering nurse with a bruise on her jaw. “Yeah fucking right,ya little bitch! Didja think I wouldn’t know how to disable my own fucking invention? Come on!” Miu bounced on Mikan,letting the sound of her butt slapping against Mikan’s hips fill the room as the nurse moaned and squealed.

 

“O-oh n-noooo,ahn! I-I’m sorry…! P-please…ahn! F-forgive m-me…Miu…” With their situations completely reversed, Mikan couldn’t help but let out little gasps and moans of pleasure even as the pain in her face faded to a dull ache,and Miu continued to ride her. Her tight,practically hot muscles continuing to milk Mikan’s firm shaft.

 

Picking up the pace,Miu began to grunt,switching from thrusting to grinding with Mikan’s shaft buried deep inside her. “C-come on! M-maybe if ya call me the ‘Busty Girl Genius Goddess Whose Intellect Lights The World’,I’ll let ya go with one bruise!”

 

Her voice cresting into a wail,Mikan couldn’t help but thrust up into Miu in response to both her expert stimulation and her harsh words. “P-please f-forgive m-me,B-Busty G-Girl-”

 

Before she got any further,Miu slapped her across the other side of her face,leaving her cheek bruised as well. “Whassat? I can’t hear you over the sound of a little bitch crying! Fucking try again,cow!”

 

Now well and truly weeping,even as her cock twitched and bubbled with arousal,Mikan tried again,just as Miu commanded. “B-Busty G-Girl G-Genius-”

 

Another slap came,this time on the same side as the bruise on her jaw. Mikan screeched,the overstimulation sending her over the edge as she thrust up furiously,her hips spasming and her balls contracting as she emptied her warm,milky cream into Miu’s butt.

 

“Heh…” Miu chuckled,rocking her hips side to side to savor the pleasant sensation of Mikan’s thick cock and her cum churning inside her ass. “Did I fucking say you could cum? Well,since you want to be milked so fucking bad…”

 

Out of nowhere,two pumps appeared in her hand,as she proceeded to jam them over Mikan’s nipples,flicking a switch to begin the suction.

 

But just as she withdrew her hands,she felt…a slight prick in her forearm. “Ow! W-what the-”

 

Now it was Mikan’s turn to smile through her tears as she held up a little syringe,now empty.

 

Miu blinked. “Oh,fuck…” She didn’t want to admit it,but she was pretty familiar with how muscle relaxants felt by now. Her body went limp,leaving her powerless to resist as Mikan rolled her back onto her back,gleefully allowing the pumps to keep milking herself.

 

Resuming her joyful tone,Mikan pulled out of Miu’s now distended anus slowly,before slamming back in.

 

_“I’ll make sure to examine every inch of you nice and good tonight,piggy…”_


End file.
